All the World's a Stage
by Cailin Skylark
Summary: Balthier x Penelo This is a collection of one shots and quick drabbles starring Balthier & Penelo, in various unrelated situations and different acts in their relationship.
1. Left or Right?

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy XII and Balthier and Penelo belong to SquareEnix. I only write about them when my muse dictates to do so.

Drabble 1

'Hmm, maybe it's after that right?' Penelo paused in the hall, tapping her right index finger in query against her cheek. Having the sudden urge to use what the Lady Ashe commandeered as the "Ladies' Powder Room," also meaning "No men allowed," or rather more explicitly "No Balthiers allowed," Penelo left the safety of her warm bed and was now lost walking aimlessly in the aircraft's darkness, trying to find her way back to her room.

"Is anyone awake?" Penelo hesitantly called out, not wanting to disturb anybody already asleep, yet only the steady hum of the Strahl's engine answered her call. Clad only in green shorts and a white tank top, the blonde wrapped her arms around herself to gain warmth against the night's chill, fully regretting not taking her light yellow robe with her. But no, she had to reassure herself that it would only be a quick trip. Somehow it was easy finding her way to the bathroom in a half-sleep state, but now she was at a loss of how many left turns she needed before the last right to the women's dormitory hall.

Rounding what she believed to be the last turn, Penelo was met with a hallway of three identical doors. The only difference being the light flickering above the doorway of farthest room. 'Hmm, I think that looks familiar.' Silently, she approached the door and gave the door a quick rap. She pressed her ear against the panel, listening intently for an answer. Hearing none, the young girl pushed the door's opening mechanism and swiftly slid in, closing the door after her.

"This looks right," Penelo smiled brightly to herself as she took survey of the dark room. She skipped her way towards the bed gleefully, twirling her body around in celebration. The dancer did a quick pirouette as she gracefully fell to the bed's comforting embrace, falling back into a deep blissful slumber soon after.

The next morning, Penelo awoke to the bright beams of the sun cascading on her face. Turning over to avoid the intrusive light, she grabbed the warm pillow next her, wrapping her arms and legs around it.

"This pillow sure smells nice," the girl sighed contentedly into the soft material, rubbing her left cheek against it.

"Thank you, I'm glad my cologne meets your approval."

Penelo's eyes quickly fluttered open as she gazed up in shock to see Balthier's grinning face. "Balthier?!" Penelo pulled away suddenly, taking the thin sheet with her as she fell backwards onto the far side of the bed, her face twisting in shock.

"Well, good morning to you too. Your reaction to seeing me first thing in the morning pains me." The sky pirate feigned a pained expression as he crossed his arms over his bare chest. "Is my face really so repulsive?"

"N-no, of course not," the young girl stuttered out nervously, dragging her eyes away from the sight of her bedmate. Never in her wildest dreams had she ever expected to wake up in the same bed next to the infamous sky pirate, let alone to see him so unclothed.

"Oh really? So do you find it charming, handsome even?" the man mischievously teased.

"Yes!" Balthier smirked, surprised with Penelo's fast response. "Wait! You know what I mean!" she answered equally quick, feeling her face glow red in embarrassment. Taking in a deep breath to calm herself and to gather back her wits, she looked up and gave the sky pirate her meanest glare she could muster. "What are you doing in my room, anyway?"

However, her glare failed as the recipient remained completely unaffected and in fact drew an amused expression from him instead. "I'm afraid you're mistaken. These are very much my quarters, I assure you," the sky pirate lifted his left hand and gestured about the room.

Penelo slowly turned around and did indeed see various navigational maps, guns mounted on the walls and men's attire strewn about. "Oh my, I'm so sorry," she quickly scrambled out of the bed, patting her loose blonde hair in place. "I got lost and saw the light flickering above the doorway. I remembered mine did that too. So I thought…"

"No, it's quite alright. No need for further explanations. I must say, I was surprised to see you in my bed when I retired late last night. I just assumed you fell asleep while waiting for me." Balthier teased as he placed his hands behind his head and leaned back into the wooden headboard. "But truthfully, I enjoyed the company, especially if said company is as lovely as you," he continued without cease, relishing in how uncomfortable the young girl appeared to be with their intimate situation.

Keeping her eyes diverted from Balthier's naked torso, Penelo hastily stumbled towards the door. "Well, um, okay. Thanks for letting me sleep here, I guess. I'm really sorry about the mistake. I better be going now," keeping her back to him to hide her deepening blush, Penelo fumbled with the panel's buttons briefly before the door finally opened and she swiftly exited the room.

She sighed softly in relief as she placed her hand over her racing heart. Closing her eyes and recalling what just happened, a small smile graced her lips. Now that was something she had to definitely write about in her journal!

"Penelo! What are you doing here?" the young girl yelped in shock as she slowly looked up to meet Vaan's disapproving glare. "Did you just come out of Balthier's room?"

"No, well yes, but it's not what it seems. You see…" she wrung her hands uncomfortably together, butterflies once again invading her stomach as she tried to think of the quickest way to answer before Vaan made a scene.

"What's going on here?" Basch's gruff voice cut her off as his door slid open.

"I just caught Penelo sneaking out of Balthier's room," Vaan pointed an accusing finger at his friend. Basch cocked an eyebrow in surprise at the girl, making her shrink further back against Balthier's door.

While inside the room, the sky pirate turned over in his bed, drawing the other pillow near. Inhaling the lingering scent, he closed his eyes, trying to drift back to the restful sleep he had last night.

Author's Notes:

Hello again dear readers. I titled this after Shakespeare's quote "All the world's a stage / And men and women merely players" because this story will be a series of quick one shots and drabbles about Penelo and Balthier in random situations. Some will be romantic, others purely platonic. Hope you all enjoyed this lighthearted quickie.

Thanks again for all the kind reviews to my other fics. They all help me stay inspired to write more banelos. Until next time!


	2. Want

Disclaimer: FFXII and all relating characters and settings belong to Square-Enix. I only write because there aren't enough Banelos

One Shot 2: Want

Penelo lightly chewed on her lower lip as she continued to steadily fix her gaze on him. Oh, she had to admit it, she wanted him so bad. Since the moment she first saw him, she knew she had to have him, and tonight she was certain to get him.

Earlier in the day on their way to Archades, the group stumbled upon a bustling jubilee taking place at Phon Coast. The Hunt Club was hosting its annual Hunting Festival in which hunters from all across Ivalice competed in various games, declaring the grand tournament winner based on the number of marks successfully vanquished. Originally the group intended to travel straight through since Ashe was determined to reach Archades before sundown. But after much pleading from Vaan, the rest of the party acquiesced to stay the day, giving much opportunity for the fledging sky pirate to join in on the hunts, while the others rested for the remaining trek.

But as the evening drew near, the festivities still hadn't ceased. Colorful paper lanterns lit row after row of merchant stalls, offering popular local foods, souvenirs and carnival games to visitors. Children were running wildly up and down the aisles, balloons trailing behind them as they raced from booth to booth, while adults kept a watchful eye on them as they talked animatedly amongst themselves. It seemed like the gods of Fate were smiling happily upon Penelo as the party decided to break into small groups to explore the celebration, giving her the opportunity she needed to follow through with her plan. After excusing herself from Vaan, Penelo went in search for him. She knew she saw him earlier in the evening down this aisle, but it had been so crowded she could easily have been mistaken and he may already be gone. Luckily for her she wasn't too late; he was still there.

He represented every girl's ideal: kind, witty, adventurous and above all else, chivalrous. He was the true epitome of what an ideal man should be unlike most of the boys she had grown up with in Dalmasca. Sure, Vaan was adventurous and kind, but he definitely lacked wit and was rarely chivalrous. It was fun pretending to slay 'mythical beasts' with him and Kytes in the Lowtown sewers, but all that was just play. She wanted to find someone like _him _and be swept away from the streets of Rabanastre by a true knight in shining armor. But let's not forget to mention his dashing good looks. How could she not fall for those rebellious green eyes that not only reflected strength and pride, but were tinged with sadness from years of loneliness? A sigh emitted quietly from her lips at her desire to wrap her arms around him.

As she neared the booth, Penelo noticed a beautiful viera next to him. Hesitation began to slow her steps, a frown smearing her features. It was so wrong for her to want him at her age. She was no longer a child; she needed to grow up and get past her childhood fantasies. She needed to try to become a true lady like Princess Ashe, or at least mature and graceful like Fran.

"Something caught your eye?" a deep voice broke into Penelo's reverie.

Looking up, surprise etched across her face as she met the green eyes of Balthier. "N-no. I'm just watching the children play." Penelo pointed over to a stall packed with kids, lining up for their chance to win one of the various plushes depicting differing races and job classes.

"Hmm…are you sure?" Balthier cocked an eyebrow at the young blonde, giving her a knowing look. "My intuition tells me different." Balthier slowly strutted closer to her. "You know, Penelo, it's perfectly natural for all women to have some wants and desires from time to time."

Penelo began to nervously lace her fingers together, her eyes downcast away from his. "Is it really okay? I know it's wrong, especially with my age."

"If it's any reassurance, know I more than just accept it; I would want it too," he leaned in over her form, his face hovering above hers.

"Really?" she asked, stunned that they shared the same sentiments.

Balthier slightly nodded his head in response. "It's one of my own secret desires as well. Since we have the same wants, why not satisfy them together?"

"But I'm not really sure how to. I've…never been good with these things."

"Well, allow me the honor of showing you how," Balthier wrapped an arm around Penelo's petite waist, drawing her close to him. A light blush stained her cheeks as she felt his hand press into the small of her back, guiding her through the crowd surrounding the plush booth.

"One game for this lovely young lady," Balthier dropped ten gil on the counter, pushing Penelo in front of him.

"For five more gil you can get three games, a total of nine shots. A much better bargain, in my opinion sir," the bangaa began.

"No, no," the sky pirate smirked, "she won't be needing it." The bangaa shrugged his shoulders and handed Penelo a heavy toy rifle, especially designed to be more cumbersome and trickier than most normal guns.

"Balthier, maybe you should do this…" Penelo replied, trying to hand it to him.

"Nonsense, you are more than capable of doing it yourself." Balthier placed the pistol in both of her hands. "Okay, this toy is very similar to a regular gun. You've used some of mine before, therefore you have nothing to fear. Now then," Balthier positioned one of Penelo's small hands on the barrel, "hold it firmly here and," grabbing her other hand, "here on the trigger. Rest this part on your shoulder to give it some stability. How does that feel?" Balthier kept his hands on top of Penelo's, his body pressed up behind her.

"Good," Penelo squeaked, nodding her head hastily.

"So, which is the lucky doll you want?"

"That one, next to the viera plush." Penelo gestured shyly, embarrassed by her choice. But she couldn't help it. She has always wanted one for her collection. The viera plush was so adorable too, but she has had her heart set on this plush far too long.

"Ahh! The onion knight. A character of great nobility and strength, as well as an advocator of courtly love. I could see why you would be so enamored by him. I too am a believer of idealized illicit love myself," he chuckled lowly, close to her ear. "Shall we get him?"

Nodding her head, Penelo felt Balthier hold her hands in place firmly, guiding the sight over the target. Feeling him squeeze the trigger over her own index finger, Penelo closed her eyes, readying herself for the recoil. Pang!!!

"Aww!!! So close!" The bangaa cried out after the resounding bang of the pellet against the back wall.

"You must keep your eyes open, Penelo," Balthier said in a steady voice, holding her tighter to him.

"Okay…" she whispered quietly, trying to garner some concentration, though it was much too difficult. Too many had gathered and were watching her and not to mention Balthier was close behind her. Penelo ignored the unease and pulled back on the trigger, her arms steadied by the sky pirate once more. Pang!!! Penelo's arm slightly moved up from the recoil, missing the mark again.

"Ohhhh! You were closer before young miss! You need to get it in this next shot. Now don't you regret not paying a measly five gil more?" the vendor's voice raspy and distracting to Penelo's nerves.

"You'll have him yet," Balthier ignored the bangaa's loud chortles, his voice gentle and soothing in her ear. "That is, if you want him enough."

"I do." Penelo answered much firmer with resolution.

"Very well then. I don't think I could stand hearing this bangaa's yapping mouth any longer." Penelo lightly giggled, a feeling of calm washing over her. Mirroring smirks both graced their lips as Penelo and Balthier aimed the sight, determined to hit the tiny yellow center of the target. Relaxing against the comfortable warmth of his chest, Penelo squinted her eyes over the bullseye. Throughout the time, Balthier's hands remained on Penelo's, aiding her like he said he would. 'Just like a true knight,' Penelo idly thought as she pulled the trigger. Pang!!!

Penelo's eyes widened as the red light above the onion knight flashed brightly in the evening's darkness, the gathered audience cheering loudly behind her.

"We did it!" Penelo dropped the toy rifle, turning to embrace the sky pirate behind her. "Thank you so much, Balthier! I've wanted one of these for so long."

"It was my pleasure, Penelo." Balthier couldn't help but smile in return at the young blonde. Her cheeks were rosy with excitement, her eyes glassy from joy. It felt good to make a woman happy, even if it was with something so simple such as this. The vendor handed Penelo her prized onion knight begrudgingly, shooing them away from the booth.

Walking back into the crowd, Balthier regarded Penelo next to him. "I hope you have learned from today's lesson to never hesitate. If you ever want something, make sure to go chase after it without delay. Understood?"

"I will for now on. Thank you so much again for all your help, Balthier. I wouldn't have been able to do it without you," Penelo smiled brightly as she squeezed the plush tightly in her arms. "You know, contrary to your reputation, you really are a good man with noble intentions."

"Yes, I do try, yet people always fail to notice," Balthier replied, earning him another light giggle from the blonde. "Oh, before I forget, Penelo," his steps slowed as he turned to face her, a mischevious smirk curling his lips. "Let me know if you ever desire a sky pirate. I could probably help you with that as well."

A/N: Hello everyone! No, I'm not dead! Haha! Here's another quick one shot to replace the original Masquerade! piece. This fic is inspired by my own love of ufo plushies and recent playing of FFIII. I know that it's stupid and not 'deep,' but it's not supposed to be; just something mindless and fun, and hopefully cute.

Sorry for the delayed updates. I just reached a dry spell lately. Special thanks goes to Wakamoley, squishumms, The Blearing Phoenix, Taal, Shizuka Usagi, sunnykh, Lady Sibi Fidere, Krissy, Madj, silvermiracles, d and aj for the support. If you want, feel free to send me a PM or an email to let me know which ficcie I should write next: Masquerade! or Lost Time. It helps to know what you guys are looking forward to.

Until next time!


	3. Vixler Nulbour

One Shot 3: Vixler Nulbour

It was ridiculous really. She could easily attest to his capabilities as a pilot. How many countless hours had he spent chauffering her about all over Ivalice during her quest? How often had he successfully repaired the _Strahl _when the need arose, while saving entire cities and countless lives from destruction? Far more than what was required for a pilot's license! Balthier let out a loud exasperated sigh as he recalled Ashe's stern glare when she discovered he lacked official documents to be a piloting the _Strahl_.

You would think by this point they would be past all formalities. But no, _'all must abide the laws, more so personal acquaintances of the Queen of Dalmasca,' _said royalty had stated, reprimanding him, Balthier Bunansa. Didn't she understand that sky pirates do not need a pilot's license to fly the skies?

Of course he had taken numerous piloting lessons as a young lad in Archades. His father made it pertinent that he be trained in many things, ranging from basic lute lessons to studies in engineering and physics. However, with his sudden enlistment with the Archadian Judges, he just never found the time nor the need to finish his required lessons, especially with the large bounty weighing heavily on his handsome head.

Now he could easily complete all the hours just like the queen had asked. Technically, he had gotten the licenses for everything else; for his various guns, accessories and even his favorite white shirt with the ruffled cuffs. But that would be the honest, legitimate way to do it, which would be very unlike him to do so. He wasn't exactly a law abiding sky pirate with a clean record after all. But if it will appease the young queen….

A small disdainful smile graced his lips as Balthier stared at the two sheets of paper before him. One was a copy of Vaan's signed and officially stamped pilot's license, while the other was a blank version of the same document, only lacking the authorizing signature of one called Vixler Nulbour, who Balthier supposed is the administrator for such licenses in the area.

Evidence of frustration marred his visage as he stared at the clock before him. It has taken him much longer than he expected to forge the penmanship, making mistakes like too long of loops, or too sharp of arches. Balthier placed his pen gently on the table, flexing his tired hand slowly. May Vixler Nulbour burn in hell for making his hand cramp so much.

Perhaps there was another way to get the license. Thoughts of a skimpily dressed Fran seducing an anonymous Vixler Nulbour character came to mind before a sudden knock rapt on his cabin door. "Yes?"

"Hey Balthier," Penelo greeted cheerfully as she entered his room. "Are you ready to go to Balfonheim Port yet? You know, Vaan is beginning to get a little fidgety waiting for you."

"Well, I'm a bit preoccupied still," Balthier gestured to the purchased license that he acquired from a shady merchant in Rabanastre.

"Oh, are you still working on that?" Penelo peered over his shoulder at the paper. "Your loops are a bit too long and round."

"Yes, I happened to notice thank you. So if you don't mind Penelo can you just…" before Balthier could finish his sentence, Penelo picked up his pen and quickly scribbled out Vixler Nulbour's signature.

"There! Are you satisfied now?" Penelo smiled cheekily at the stunned sky pirate as he glanced back and forth between the two signatures. They were identical. Stroke for stroke, as if dear old Vixler signed it himself. Wasn't she just full of surprises?

"Pleasantly so, yes," Balthier stood up, smirking down at the young blonde. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, they proceeded to join Vaan and Fran in the cockpit. "Now that I'm an officially licensed pilot, what do you say we use that talent of yours to rescind the bounty on my head?"

Author's Notes:

Hello all. Here's a quick one shot for you of them post game. No lovey-dovey stuff; just regular everyday life. The idea came when I was reading online about the licenses and recalled how I initially thought it was ridiculous to need a license to wear a cotton cap at the beginning of the game. Just to clarify since Wakamoley brought it to my attention, it's a license to fly an aircraft, not to be a sky pirate! If they need a license for a gun or a sword, they must need one for vehicles and aircrafts. Vixler Nulbour is a made up guy that signs the licenses, issuing them. Hope this little note helps.

I know this one shot isn't much, but I just wanted to do a little writing exercise before I start writing the last chapter of LT. My apologies for not updating that and Masquerade!. I love those stories, so they will be updated. I promise!

If you haven't read them and love banelos, please click on my profile and check them out.

Until next time! (which I hope will be soon)


	4. Fright

One Shot 4: Fright

From the very first moment he saw her, Balthier undoubtedly could tell that Penelo was a nice, sweet girl, just like the many other girls he had met before. It was impossible to think otherwise since she practically wore her heart on her sleeve, charming the hearts of those around her with her warm smile.

But for some strange, unexplainable reason, Balthier was a little frightened of Penelo.

Since the moment they first met, he had been nervous about her. Not that he believed she was a deceitful, dishonest character. Far from it, he could never think ill of the cherub featured girl. Maybe she was a little annoying, perhaps a little nosey, but never untrustworthy. Rather, he feared she would become the little sister he never wanted.

As the youngest and most inexperienced of the group, it was quite logical that he would worry about her more than the others. Unlike the trained princess and his able partner, Penelo was still a novice when it came to armed combat. If he didn't think it proper to bring the stubborn princess along on the journey, why would he think a young orphan girl fit to join their motley crew? Sure, she knew some martial arts and a little spells, but he could tell that Penelo has yet to experience real fights, where she and anyone else could die.

Therefore, as her self-imposed big brother, Balthier took it upon himself to look out for her at the beginning of their adventure, watching over her when he wasn't busy scouring for priceless bounties and treasures. He even helped train her with new weapons once in awhile, taking time away from his own beauty rest. But as time passed, and Penelo's skills increased, so did Balthier's fear of her.

She alarmed him quite often, more than he would be willing to admit. She constantly made his pulse quicken when she would run off recklessly into battle, her sense of bravery greater than her little petite frame. Though she would always be able to hold her own ground well, Balthier continuously followed, just in case for her.

Balthier worried even more whenever Penelo neglected healing her own injuries over the others, sometimes using up all of her supplies and spells on them. He had advised that she needed to be in the best of health as their healer, but the young blonde had simply laughed off her own injuries, saying they're just scratches. Like the colorful rings on his fingers, he always carries a few extra potions with him now, just in case for her.

But what terrifies Balthier the most about Penelo is that she is truly a nice girl, completely unlike any other he has ever met. Too nice of a girl, the type that scoundrels like him would try to take advantage of if he wasn't around. He most certainly needed to keep watch over her, making sure her kind heart is never toyed with nor broken. Though her creamy complexion, her rose stained lips and golden halo of hair make her look almost completely angelic and naive, Balthier grew to realize she was a nice girl with tricks up her sleeves.

Since meeting her more than two years ago, Balthier learned not to be taken in by cherub features ever again. It was apparent that Penelo was too mature and intelligent for her age, and even had the potential to be cunning like himself. One second she could be talking to you in that sweet lilting voice of hers; the one that calms you down and makes you forget about everything else. Then the next, you find yourself succumbing to her wishes, following her around helplessly as if on an invisible leash, fulfilling any requests she asks. Oh yes, that voice. That's the voice that frightens Balthier time and time again. But when he finds himself with nothing better to do, which is often, he follows her around, listening to her musical voice go on and on about random nonsense, just in case for her.

However, because she was such a nice girl, she would often assist him when no one else could. Frequently, he would require her aid when Fran couldn't pass under guise or to do something that only she specializes in. From their travels together after the war, Penelo had become well versed in many basic pirating skills, like forgery, lock picking, pick pocketing, etc. Yet sometimes he wouldn't really need her help specifically. He was perfectly capable of doing many jobs on his own if wanted. He was simply checking up on her skills, making sure she wasn't getting rusty. That was the only reason why he wanted to see her; why he and Fran frequently visited the fledging sky pirates. He told himself this whenever he caught himself setting course for Rabanastre. But this notion didn't lessen Balthier's fright of Penelo. Not one bit.

Well, maybe the word 'fright' is a bit of an exaggeration. He wasn't exactly afraid of Penelo. How could he be afraid of the young girl with cherub features, who has now grown up to be a rare beauty? No, he was proud of her, like a big brother should be. Not only was she nice, she was kind and compassionate, with a dash of hard headed stubbornness and brattiness that sometimes ruffled his nerves. Yet, he wouldn't have her any other way, no matter how weary she makes him.

But maybe he has been worried about her. He has noticed the way other men look at her when she sashays by. But worried didn't seem to fully encompass his feelings either. Perhaps he was distressed, troubled, uneased, vexed, apprehensive and disquieted about this whole thing.

But what was this whole thing, Balthier pondered to himself as he followed Penelo around Rabanastre, feeling his pulse quicken just a bit. That he also liked watching the sashaying of her hips as she walked ahead of him far more than a self-imposed big brother should.

And this frightened Balthier more than he would be willing to admit.

Author's Notes:

Okay, I needed to do another little writing exercise before I do the last chapter of LT. So I present to you another one shot! See, I'm trying to start writing again. Hope you enjoyed it. I'll probably be doing another one shot before I do LT. I just feel a little rusty and need to get the writing juices flowing again.

I've gotten some requests to do ON again. If you are interested in reading that, please see my profile or chapter 4 of ON for more details. I could really use some advice from you all on that if I were to start it up again.

Thanks for reading my work as always. Until next time!


	5. Melody

One Shot #5: Melody

She ached all over from their long trek to the Phon Coast, but she couldn't still her feet from their restless tapping. It was another uneventful night of watch duty, with nothing for Penelo to do but to stand guard while the others slept. It took awhile to persuade Basch to leave his post and rest, but he finally gave in after she swore to wake him if anything should alarm her. She certainly was grateful for his concern, but she wasn't a child. She could look out for the others just as well as anybody else can. Besides, she loved this time of the night.

It seemed to her like every night had it's own unique melody, depending on the backdrop of the scenery. Like tonight, only the sounds of the light breeze, the occasional crackle from the campfire and the soothing sounds of the incoming waves appeared to join together to create their own beat; which her feet insistently kept tapping to. Penelo let out a frustrated sigh as she played with a strand of her unbraided wavy hair. She knew she should watch guard, but a quick little dance wouldn't hurt.

After confirming that her companions were still asleep, Penelo shifted the Aldebaran carefully off her lap and placed it beside her. Standing from her seat, Penelo squared her shoulders. Raising her body up on her tip toes, she took tiny steps towards her right in pas batu with the silent melody. Moving her arms up, she slowly took a large stepped forward, with her toe pointed and drew her other foot to meet it. Quickly sweeping her first foot forward in the air, she pushed off the ground with her back foot, her body feeling weightless as she leapt through the cool evening breeze. She landed back on the soft sand, a little smile gracing her lips, feeling a sense of calm finally wash over her tired limbs.

Though it was only suppose to be one quick dance, Penelo couldn't help but continue. Closing her eyes, memories of her old street performances in Rabanastre suddenly flooded her senses. Quickly she found herself following an old routine she memorized long ago, her body twirling in time with the lute Kytes would often play to accompany her. After countless minutes passed, Penelo finally dropped down into a low curtsy, the sound of the applause and cheers of the crowds echoing in her mind's eye. Slowly she drew her hands together, meeting in a clasp at her chest, an almost inaudible sigh emitting from her lips. Oh how she missed those days.

"You know, most people leave a tip by this point," Penelo's eyes finally opened as her gaze fell on Balthier's huddled form.

"Ah, so I've been discovered," Balthier whispered back as he cracked open one eye and glanced at the young blonde, flashing a boyish grin. He sat up from his makeshift bed, pushing his wool blanket off. "I assumed you wouldn't notice, especially since you kept your eyes closed the entire time."

"Oh please. It was obvious you were awake. I could hear you moving around from here," Penelo replied softly, returning his smirk with her own.

"Better I serve as lookout then for you to lose the trust of the captain if we were suddenly ambushed out of nowhere. Wouldn't you agree?" Balthier playfully winked at the girl as her eyes widened and a frown shadowed her features.

"No need to fear though. Pirates never rat each other out." He stood up and joined her at the edge of the campsite. "You best remember that in the future. Just consider my silence compensation for all your nightly performances."

"Wait. You mean you've been watching?" Penelo turned and snapped back hastily in surprise, earning a muffled chuckle from Balthier. "Since when?" she whispered, keeping her voice down as to not disturb the others.

He scratched his chin in deep thought. "Hmm, perhaps since we left the Jahara. But I could've sworn I saw a little blonde pixie dancing amidst the sandstorms of the Nam-Yensa Sandsea. My memory is a bit foggy at the moment though."

Penelo's face blushed in embarrassment. "Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"Watching your nightly performance of the classical Dalmascan dansant is one of the few luxuries I have on this journey," he answered in a leisurely tone. "But I do have one request."

"And what may that be?" Penelo's eyebrow arched inquisitively.

"Well," Balthier took a couple of steps away from Penelo, "when I was a young lad in Archades, I had been known for being able to sweep women off their feet." Penelo felt her eyes roll in exasperation. She opened her mouth to say quick retort, but stopped as she saw Balthier in a low bow. "May I have this dance?"

"But..." Penelo stammered, completely flustered and at a loss of words, "I'm not familiar with Archadian dances. I've only learned a couple Dalmascan routines. And neither of them require a partner."

"Oh, have pity on this nostalgic fool, Penelo. Please, " He extended a hand out to her, his voice soft and low. He didn't understand what possessed him to ask her. Perhaps he was finally feeling a little homesick now that he was close to Archades. Or maybe watching her dance night after night stirred up some old pleasant memories of his youth. Whatever it was, he just wanted to ease his restlessness. "Take my hand. I'll guide you."

At first she was going to decline. He probably was just going to tease her. It wouldn't be the first time during their trip. But as she looked into his eyes, Penelo saw a rare glint of sincerity. "Well, when you put it that way," Penelo stepped hesitantly forward towards Balthier.

"Now that's the spirit," a cheeky smile lightened Balthier's features. "Alright, put your left hand here on my shoulder, and place your right hand in mine." Intertwining their hands together, Balthier pulled Penelo closer. "This is an intimate dance between two people, Penelo. You must stand within at least arms length of each other," he whispered as a he placed his right hand gently on her hip.

"I know," Penelo murmured, feeling so small against Balthier's tall form. She then realized that she had never been this close to the sky pirate before. She could smell a deep scent of gunpowder and spice, and noticed, now with closer inspection, that his eyes were a mix of green and blue, land and air in one.

"Now, take a step back with your right foot, as I step forward with my left," Penelo nodded as she felt Balthier lightly push her back. "Now your left, right, left...perfect," he flashed a reassuring smile, which Penelo hated to admit, really did make her feel better.

"Next, step out to the side with your left, then move your right foot to join it. Not step on mine," Balthier lightly hissed as the girl accidentally misstepped.

She murmured a quick apology as she looked down at her feet, and placed her right foot next to her left. "Okay then. Now step forward with your left, right, left, right. Out with your right, then your left. Back again..." Balthier's instructions began to grow lesser and lesser as he felt Penelo's body move confidently with his own.

Suddenly, Penelo raised their interlocked hands in the air and twirled away from Balthier. "Ahh, and here I thought I was leading," Balthier chuckled as he followed Penelo, stepping forward with each of her turns.

"I thought I would improvise a bit," Penelo giggled, flushed from the warm heat from the fire and the dance. "It needed something with a bit more flare." Her voice was breathy as she clasped Balthier's shoulder as they went through the steps again.

"Let's do that once more, but this time, please let me lead," Balthier said as he raised their arms up to spin her once again. Penelo laughed harder as she twirled around and around. She relished the feel of her loose blonde hair floating around her freely in the ocean breeze. She closed her eyes and continued to move instinctually to the silent melody of the night, but now the tune was much different with Balthier.

Abruptly, the music was cut short as she felt her left leg get snagged onto a broken branch. A yelp broke from her lips as she fell backwards, but stilled when she felt Balthier's strong arms catch her in a low dip, one hand wrapped around her waist while the other was lost in her hair.

"Are you alright?" Balthier asked, concern glazing his features as he held her close. Both their hearts were pounding wildly in their chests as they gazed back at each other.

"Yes, I'm fine," Penelo stammered, afraid to move. She didn't want to ruin the beat of this new song.

"Good, I'm glad," his tongue felt thick in his mouth as he continued to gaze down at her, enchanted by the way the light and shadows played with her features. "I did warn you that I tend to sweep women off their feet," he whispered close to her ear.

"I didn't know you meant like this," she replied, as her eyes closed as Balthier leaned in near her.

"Hey, you two, keep it down!" Vaan grumbled out of nowhere before he turned and flopped onto his other side away from the pair. "Some of us are trying to sleep, ya know."

Pulling apart immediately, Penelo ran her fingers through her flaxen hair, as Balthier dusted off the little sand from his pants in an effort to right themselves. A heavy silence now hung between the two as they turned to each other.

"Well, that was fun."

"Yes, it certainly was." Balthier shifted uneasily. He could detect an awkwardness between the two that wasn't present before. "I knew you were a fast learner. You truly are a natural dancer," he replied in his relax way, trying to cut through the tension.

"No, no, no, it was just because I had such an excellent teacher," Penelo lightly laughed, yet it seemed to sound a bit strained even to her own ears. She sighed. This definitely was new. She always enjoyed dancing by herself; hearing the music and all the claps and cheers that were just for her. But she really wanted to hear that melody again. "Um Balthier, would it be alright if we could practice again? I mean, if you're not too tired."

His eyebrows raised in surprise, while his trademark smirk formed on his lips. "Absolutely, it would be my pleasure," Balthier bowed low before stepping forward. Intertwining their fingers together, Penelo and Balthier began to dance once again. It was not any particular dance anymore, but something of their own.

Author's Notes:

All that I can say is that I'm sorry for the huge delay on everything. sigh I've been busy with many things lately; that's all I can really say in defense for myself. Well, here's the first of hopefully many updates for me. Sorry if the writing is sloppy and not detailed or accurate. It's been so long. Please be kind and review. It would be wonderful to hear from you all again. Take care! And I hope you all have a safe and wonderful holiday season.


End file.
